Riff's Day Off
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Cain gives Riff the day off thinking it would be good for him. Riff, however, doesn't know just how to spend his day with no work and orders from the young earl. How will he survive a commonplace day? And what sort of troubles with he get himself into?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nothing grand, just a simple story involving Cain and Riff and an entire day devoted to nothing…or perhaps a little romanticize. And a surprised little show of romance between the twain! I'm really sorry for the extreme out of characterness, but I hope you can all excuse it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild. Kaori Yuki has that honour. All rights are reserved to her.

**

* * *

**

**Riff's Day Off**

**Chapter One**

"Riff, you and I need to talk about something important and it can't wait any longer." Cain said, sternly, as he stared deeply into the older man's blue eyes.

"…Of course milord. What do you wish to talk about?" asked Riff, feeling unease under Cain's piercing gaze. The unimaginable began to sweep into the young manservant's mind.

'_No it can't be what I'm thinking. It's something else. Why would it be something regarding sentiments? How absurd of me to think such things!'_ Riff mused, his hands slightly twitched at his sides anxiously.

He balled his hands into fits and waited for his master to continue.

"Riff how long have you been working for me?" Cain asked, suddenly, with a Cheshire cat smile. _'This should be good. I can already see the shock on his face.'_

'_Oh shit! Am I getting fired! Did I do something to lead to this? Has he found out no it is not possible! I've hid it too well…but then what has brought this?'_ Riff was shocked and bemused to say the least when those words left his master's delicate mouth.

"Milord…are you firing me? Have…have I done something to displease you Lord Cain?" Riff stuttered, his eyes slightly wide from shock, but his features returned to their custom stoic and composed self.

The young earl arched a fine black brow in question then burst into a fit of laughter until he choked. He doubled over and laughed at how preposterous the question Riff had asked was. Riff on the other hand saw no amusement in the graveness of the matter, but remained silent knowing better then to voice his thoughts.

"Riff how the bloody hell could _you_ think such a thing? I was only asking because I can't think of the last time you've had a day off, can you?" Cain asked, with a playful smirk, his twinkling eyes looking intently at his manservant.

Riff cleared his throat and minutely shook his head; internally he was greatly relieved that the question had not been asked by a different intension.

"Sir, mind your manners. You shouldn't be swearing. And no I can't _ever _think of a time when I took the day off…" Riff replied, aware of the playful tone in his master's voice. What the young man was thinking, Riff could only pray it wasn't something outrageous.

Cain leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and enigmatically smiled, his eyes went to the scenery outside the window and he said nothing for a certain amount of time before he spoke.

"…I think you need a day off Riff. You've been working day and night with irregular hours of sleep and I don't even think you get _any_ sleep at all with so much work to be done. Too much is expected from you when you know mistakes are not acceptable and you push yourself to your limits. At this rate of mental and physical exhaustion I wouldn't be surprised, or pleased, if you were to have a mental break down and if it can be avoided, then I **will **take the necessary precautions to avoid such a thing." Cain stated-matter-of-factly, with a stern frown; but was amused when he saw Riff's reaction.

Riff's mouth parted slightly, but then closed again. He narrowed his majestic blue eyes and again nodded his head. He was aware his master had noticed his lack of sleep, but had never dreamed that he would say anything about it.

It was true, Riff couldn't remember the last time he had had a decent slumber, but he was accustom to last days without end of any sleep. He could function perfectly and he had the strong black coffee to thank for that.

Before Riff could say anything to this startling news, Cain pressed on. "And don't think I haven't noticed your horrible eating habits Riff, if one can actually call it 'eating'. How you function on mere cups of coffee with no sugar added is beyond me and something else I've noticed recently. You've been smoking haven't you." The latter part wasn't a question, it was a genuine fact.

The latter statement could not be denied even if he wanted to. Riff adverted his guilty gaze and remarked sententiously, "I will not deny I have been smoking and not sleeping milord."

Cain strengthened his gaze and snorted bitterly. "You really do have some nerve Riff! The least thing I want you to develop is an addiction, that's why this day off is necessary and I won't have any whining from your part. Your day off…starts now!"

"Now! But sir surely it could be another day; I still have to pay the bills and organize your collection of poisons! And what of Miss Mary Weather? She expects me to take her to Hyde Park." Riff ejaculated.

Cain waved his hand silencing the frustrated Riff. "No it will be today and I wouldn't hear anything more from you Riff on the matter. You may spend the day as you wish on the conditions that you _relax_ and not fuss about like an old woman. You're excused…for the day, mind you." Cain added thoughtfully, already forgetting Riff was there standing as still as a statue.

"Lord Cain please I beg you of you to reconsider! I'm perfectly capable of performing my tasks with no sleep needed. Give me any other order then to take the day off, please!" Riff cried, querulously. _'I don't even know who one is to spend a 'day off' anyways. It must be more difficult then working'_

The young earl was brought from his musings and sighed. He shook his head and pointed to the door. "I'm sorry Riff, but it's an order and as such I expect you to obey it. Besides you cannot tell me you don't have the slightest clue as to what to do when you have a day off…right Riff?"

The twitching of Riff's long pale fingers was an answer to the question just asked. Riff really didn't know what to do. Riff looked into his master's golden-green eyes as he said, "I'm afraid I'm at a lost sir."

"At a lost!" Cain ejaculated, then muttered, "What am I going to do with you Riff, really a bloody day off shouldn't be treated as a blundering theory to solve a mystery. At times Riff you really do amaze me."

Not knowing if the last part Cain said was meant to be heard, Riff pretended he hadn't heard it, though he felt a bit of amusement at his dispense. Cain rarely gave any cordially praise to him and it was always received with a small smile from Riff's part.

"Forgive my ignorance to such a simplistic thing sir, but perhaps we could save this for another day…" Riff said, attempting to get out of the dilemma at any costs.

"Not a chance Riffael Raffit. I won't have your death plaguing my already condemned conscience at night. Now you are excused!" Cain growled, opened the door and violently pushed Riff out the door without another word.

When the door behind the stunned manservant closed with a loud bang, he could hear a muttered shriek from the room he had been removed from. Riff swore he had heard his master mumble incoherently about a 'stupid damn doors' not slamming right, of the sort.

With a sigh, Riff stood outside the door. His master hardly ever used his full name if it was not essential meaning the earl must have been quite feed up with him if he had been compelled to state his entire Christen name to obey an order.

"Now what do I do? I mustn't upset Lord Cain more then I've already have this morning, but really, what does he expect from me to do with the day? I could tend to some of my day's work…" Riff muttered his thoughts out loud, but was interrupted with an exasperated yell.

"Riff, I said no work! Do I have to teach you how to be languid for god's sake?" Cain exclaimed Riff gave a violent jump from surprise.

"No sir! I was just…going as you asked." Riff managed to say and left.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short! There's more to come soon, I promise! 


	2. Chapter II

Thanks for the reviews and reading! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've had a bad case of writer's block. Also sorry about the occ-ness and Riff smoking, but I think he does smoke, although I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Count Cain/Godchild. Kaori Yuki has that honor alone.

_

* * *

_

_Riff's Day Off_

_Chapter II_

"Riff I never thought you of all people would not know how to relax, but luckily for you I can fix that before the day is over. Now calm down and we'll begin." Cain remarked, smiling mischievously as he fiddled with the rope in his hands.

"I can hardly see, much less know what you intend to do Lord Cain! Please, isn't there anyway we can forget this whole trifle—" Riff attempted to say, but Cain shook his head and tightened the ropes binding Riff's wrists behind his back.

"No, I'm going to teach you how to relax, but first I think I'll leave you blind folded until I decided otherwise." Cain said placidly, all the time wearing a smirk that he reserved especially for his manservant—though it was disappointing having said manservant blind folded and made it a waste.

"But Lord Cain this isn't necessary! I assure you this will never happen again and—" Riff ejaculated desperately, Cain once more interrupted him.

"I know it won't happen again because I'll personally see to that myself Riff." Cain finished tying the rope around Riff and took a step back to admire his work. Riff was attired tightly in thick white rope that kept him inert and his remarkable blue eyes were veiled behind a black blind fold which made his pale skin glow against the black fabric.

'Yes this is indeed going to be fun for us both.' Cain mused cynically. The young earl crossed the library and rummaged through a draw in his desk until eh finally located what he was looking for. He closed the draw and went back to Riff's struggling side. He was nervous and anxious to get as far away as possible.

Cain placed a firm hand on Riff's stiff shoulder; he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other man's ear. "You must relax Riff, you know I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you to be unperturbed and I have just the thing that will help you."

Abruptly Riff became still and attentive to his lord's words against his ear. A small shiver went through his rigid body. He closed his eyes even behind the blind fold and chocked out one final time, "I'm eternally grateful to you Lord Cain for your concern, but you are wasting your time. I'll be fine; you know I would never lie to you sir and I won't start now or never."

Cain smiled and muttered, "I know you won't Riff, nevertheless I can't take any chances. The first thing in order to become relax is to…is to. Hm, I didn't think thinking the steps to relaxation were difficult to understand. Just allow your mind to wonder and in no time your body will become languid." Cain said, confidently.

Riff arched a fine brow that resembled pure silk, and questioned tediously, "I don't think I'll be able to achieve complete repose being tied up to a chair sir."

"Well you're just going to have to try Riff since I'm not going to untie you from that chair just so you can make an excuse and run from here." Cain said, austerely, yet not cruelly. Riff sighed and settled as best he could against the thick rope to find a comfortable position, which seemed almost impossible.

Cain was about to commence his little plans to make Riff relax when a certain ten year old little girl, who could put to shame any china doll compared to her, threw open the doors to Cain's library and yelled, "Riff, you're supposed to take me to Hyde Park today followed by taking me to buy a new parasol! Why aren't you ready yet—" Mary Weather stopped and glared bewilderedly from her brother than to their butler.

"Cain, Riff, what's going on? Why is Riff tied up Cain?" Mary Weather asked, confoundedly. Cain smiled slyly and answered before Riff could respond, "Unfortunately Mary Weather Riff can't take you to Hyde Park or take you shopping. Today's his day off."

Mary Weather blinked and mimicked completely baffled, "A day off?" Cain nodded his head, whilst Riff thought desperately, _'This is going to be a very long day indeed.'_

* * *

A/N: Not a very good chapter, but it's difficult to think what Riff could actually do if he did have a day off. Sorry it was so short. Could anyone please suggest any ideas that I can use for Riff? I'll forever be grateful! 


	3. Chapter III

Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this chapter will be pleasant to read, and like I said before there would be a little romance in the story and so here it is. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy, it seems like it was a bit too forced.

Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild. Kaori Yuki has that honour alone.

* * *

_§Riff's Day Off§_

_Chapter III_

"Cain, Riff hurry up! We're almost there!" Mary Weather cried, zealously as she ran ahead of her brother and their manservant—who was brought along only because they did not trust him to stay alone at home where he was capable to defy orders and work—and scurried towards the lushes carpets of natural greenery and flowers that was Hyde Park. The sky up above was the same color as that of Riff's blue eyes, though the heavens were far from being sad or rather timid.

"Mary, don't run so fast or else you're going to trip and fall." Cain remarked, warning her to be careful. Mary ignored him and laughed merrily. Riff walked besides his lord silently and sighed internally. He was not use to the attention Cain was presenting him, but secretly he was…flattered.

"Oh look, look at how blue the water is! It resembles so much your eyes Riff. And over there swimming in the water, there are a bunch of ducklings!" Mary Weather said as she knelt besides the edge of the Serpentine Lake in Hyde Park.

"Yes, the water does resemble Riff's eyes, doesn't it?" Cain said, slowly, looking directly into his manservant's majestic blue eyes. The latter averted his gaze and hid the small red pigment that crept to his pale countenance.

Riff cleared his throat and said sheepishly, "Miss Mary Weather perhaps you shouldn't lean forward too much over the water. You might fall in and—"

Mary Weather looked up at him and smiled kindly at Riff. "I won't fall in Riff, but you should be more concerned over Cain. I doubt he knows how to swim." She teased. Cain shot her a look and muttered, "I do know how to swim, it's just I don't have time for such things."

Riff stifled a chuckle at his master's remark and smiled despite himself. Cain saw him smiling and slightly smiled himself. He leaned his head against Riff's shoulder and looked out into the crystal blue water that glistened under the radiant winter sun—which was rare considering the sun hardly made an appearance during winter as it did now.

Oddly enough this little outing of theirs seemed almost pleasant and tranquil. It was like they were a family with not a care in the world. Yes, just the three of them: Cain, Riff, and Mary Weather. What a beautiful family it was indeed, even if the feeling lasted only a few moments. A gentle breeze swept through Hyde Park and rustled a few stray locks of Cain's hair and brushed against Riff's cheek.

Riff looked down at his master and sighed. Cain's eyes were closed and Riff found that he was admiring his peaceful expression. He was pleased his master for once was at ease, that he did not have to worry himself about his father's frustrating presence and his devious plans. Both master and servant were so engrossed in their own little world, that they were oblivious to the exasperated cries of a certain little blonde haired girl.

Mary Weather stomped her foot in a very un-lady-like way and yelled, "Cain! Riff!" still they did not hear her, but the other people around them did and were giving them confounded looks. Mary Weather studied her brother and Riff and noticed the dreamy twinkle in their eyes, than after a few seconds of watching them, she observed how close they were standing to the edge of the lake.

An idea bloomed into her mind and she smiled. Mary Weather would have perferred to execuet another method to wake them both up, but this idea seemed more amusing. She walked around her brother and Riff and stood behind them. When she was sure they did not see her, she abruptly pushed them both into the water—or at least that was how she had imaged it to be. There was a loud splash and the only one who found himself in the water was sadly Riff. Cain fell to the grass confused, but he soon overcame his uncertainty and yelled, "Riff!"

Riff surfaced from the water and climbed out of the cold lake. He dried himself as best he could, but it was in vain. Riff blinked and found to his dismay that he would have to walk around London drenched until it was time to go home. However, there was no use complaining, just as long as his master and Mary Weather were enjoying themselves was enough to make the wet butler happy. For Riff a little wetness and sickness meant nothing to him as long as he got to see them both smile.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thanks for reading and again my sincerest apologies that this chapter was crappy! _


	4. Chapter IV

A bit of fluff since I think Riff deserves it for all his hard work on his day off and because this happens to be the last chapter to this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild. Kaori Yuki has that honour alone. All rights are reserved to her.

_

* * *

_

_**§**Riff's Day Off**§**_

_Chapter IV_

"How is he doing, big brother? Has his fever gone down a bit since the last time I came?" asked Mary Weather, her eyes resting on the sleeping form on the bed.

"I'm afraid not much Mary Weather, but he seems to be doing better from what I can tell." Cain replied, and sighed heavily. He looked up at his sister and attempted to smile for her sake.

"This is my entire fault; if I hadn't tried to push you both in to the lake, then Riff wouldn't be sick now." Mary Weather whispered sadly. Cain's smile faded and he embraced his sister to comfort her.

"This is no one's fault Mary Weather; sooner or later _Riffael _would have fallen ill from his lack of care for himself. Now you should go down stairs and practice the piano while I stay here besides him, and please don't argue Mary Weather; there really isn't much we can do for him except give him rest and quietude." Cain said, a bit bitterly when he recalled Riff's carelessness for himself, but he soon forgot his temper.

Mary Weather pouted and pleaded, "But Cain, right now isn't the time to play the piano—or any other time for that matter—when Riff is sick! He needs us."

_Yes, I do know that Mary Weather; I know we need him as much as he needs us. _Cain mused. He glanced at Riff for a moment and without looking at his sister he said, "Mary Weather, please. I promise you if he gets better I'll come down myself and tell you, but we're making too much noise for him."

She seemed to hesitate for a mere second, but she sighed and said, "Fine, but you have to promise me if he does seem to get better you have to tell me right away."

"As a gentleman of his word, I promise you I will do just that." Cain said, smiling. Mary Weather gave her brother a peck on the cheek and left both her brother and their manservant alone in Riff's room.

When she was gone, Cain released a repressed sigh that he had been holding back while Mary Weather had been present. True be told Cain had lied to her about Riff's health. Cain may have small insight regarding medical concepts—he only knew enough to help him with his poisons—but he was no fool.

Just the way Riff was breathing and how his color was ashen told him all he needed to know. Cain sat down besides Riff and watched him sleep. He we sweating and his cheeks had the slightest hint of a faint red against his pallor skin. The doctor who had come had told Cain that the only thing they could do to fight off his fever was to give him plenty of rest and tranquility.

In Cain's opinion, it wasn't enough.

The sound of rustling fabric caught Cain's attention immediately in the dead silent room. He was shocked to see Riff was waking up and trying to sit up in bed. Riff placed a trembling hand on the side of his head to help steady the spinning room. He forced opened his hazy blue eyes and the first thing he saw when he opened them was his master staring at him with concern.

"Lord Cain…what are you doing here?" Riff gasped, confoundedly. What was his master doing in his bedroom and what had happened? Cain straightened up and read his manservant's perplexed expression and answered the two questions he was thinking.

"Your fever made you collapse in the middle of the parlor room just a few hours ago and… I thought you could use the company." Cain remarked, melodiously. He looked away and stared at the wine-red curtains, pretending they were the most wonderful thing he had ever seen, but what he really wanted to see was Riff's reaction to the latter part of his comment.

Even as sick as he was with fever, Riff managed to turn red, and not simple a faint red, a deep red that showed all his blood had traveled up to his face. He cleared his throat and said rather sheepishly, "…Thank you Lord Cain, but please forgive me for saying this, you shouldn't be around someone who is sick. You might catch what I have." Cain smiled playful and leaned forward so there was only six inches separating them.

He half closed his eyes and whispered cryptically, "Perhaps I do want what you have Riff, have you ever thought about that?" He watched as Riff became visibly stiff under his searing gaze. Riff averted his gaze, but Cain would have nothing of the sort. He gently grabbed Riff by the chin and made him look into his eyes.

"I told you before Riff I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and if I can prevent it I will do everything I can to do so." Cain implied, he still held onto Riff's chin.

"…I understand milord." Riff managed to say without stuttering. They were so close, oh so very close that Riff could feel Cain's gentle breath against his flushed face. Just a little closer and…

"Cain is Riff doing better?" came the sudden interruption that caught them both off guard. Cain quickly stood up and faced his sister while a charming smile on his lips and said subtly, "Yes, Riff's doing much better now. I should think a few more days of rest and he'll be fine."

Mary Weather smiled. "I'm glad. How do you feel Riff?" Both Cain and Mary Weather glanced keenly at the older man and waited. Riff, for the first time since arriving home, smiled and remarked frankly, "To tell the truth my lord, and Miss Mary Weather, I feel much better thanks to you, Lord Cain."

Cain smirked and both manservant and master shared a meaningful glance. Mary Weather was much too preoccupied to notice, but from the corner of her eye she saw without them noticing and she was pleased.

After a long day of unwillingness to accept a day off, being tied into a chair, pushed into a lake, and getting sick, Riff actually enjoyed his day off— though he hadn't imaged it to be so...eventful and promising. And what made it even better was the small kiss he and his master shared. Perhaps day off's weren't as bad as Riff had first thought them to be.

—

_The End_

—

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it my dear audience the last chapter to 'Riff's Day Off'. And like I promised, this story would not end without a small pinch of romance. Thank you everyone for reading and for reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed! _


End file.
